creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fairy
Roger Frank was a young man living in Des Moines; he had wanted to move away. The reason behind his decision was mainly to get out of the somewhat 'big' city. He would announce this Friday that he was moving, most all of his family lived in the same street as him, so he figured he would have a get together in his backyard. The fact that he had to use his backyard frightened him, there was an 19-year-old guy who lived behind him and he has never seen him smile or even show expression. In fact he did not even know what his name was. He wasn't going to worry about it though because he had to invite everyone on the block. He sat down and planned out his invitations and how he was going to announce his news. Everything was perfectly planned all he had needed was decorations and party snacks. He scoffed and made his way to the bus stop. He sat on the hot metal bench and waited for the bus. The plain blue city bus pulled up to the curb and he slipped into the sliding doors. He picked a seat by a old woman who seemed friendly, she asked him where he was going with a smile. He responded telling her he was going to the nearest grocery store. She answered with a wink and a enthusiastic "good." This alarmed him a little but when his stop came the old woman got off with him, he thought she must have told him it was good he was going to the store because she was also going. He walked into the shallow building and turned a corner into the party decorations, he picked up a moving away ribbon and gulped at the price. He wouldn’t be able to afford it with all the moving expenses. He picked up and off brand plain green ribbon and went on his way to the chips. He picked up a bag of off brand Cheetos and tortillas with salsa. The drinks were the only thing missing, so he headed to the beverage aisle. There was a large puddle on the floor, he cautiously avoided it. Looking up from the puddle he saw the guy that lived behind him walking down the hall holding a sleeping toddler in his arms. He smiled and thought of how cute that was. Then he thought quickly about the invites, he ran up to the man and pulled a card from his pocket and held it up in his direction. The man took it from his hands and thanked him. he didn't smile, wink , or even look directly into his eyes. Roger walked away feeling embarrassed about what happened. He quickly snatched a bottle of Coke and headed for the checkout isle. He paid for his items and began waiting for the bus again. The bus corgi-ally picked him up and returned him home. He went inside and began to set up the poorly made decor. He quickly put the food away and ran up the stairs, he was ready to read and head off into sleep. He yanked the comforter up to his shoulders and stuck his elbows out so he could hold his book. It had been a famous novel by the young writer "Cole Evans" It was a wondrous novel he had been reading. An imaginative story about fairies and trolls, it refreshed his youth. His eyelids struggled to hold themselves up, he went into a sleep. He pictured the little fairy girl in his book twinkling around. The girl began to talk, she said "Sorry, can't make it this time." He woke up immediately out of confusion. He didn't know what that meant. He began to get scared for some odd reason, he turned his head too fast and thought he saw the little fairy girl in the hallway. He shook his head and thought if he went to bed he would be okay. He quietly crept to the door and shut it. He fell into a deeper sleep and stayed that way. The next morning he awoke and went into the bathroom, he did his usual morning procedures and made his way to the backyard to see if the decorations held up with all the rackety wind he heard last night. Everything was perfectly fine, he was expecting everyone to show up around 7:00 p.m. He had time to go and drop off all of the invites throughout his block. The invites were sent out in less than 30 minutes. It was around 4:00 now and the anticipation was setting in, he was ready to announce his news to everyone. The clock rounded and rounded until it was officially 7:12, the doorbell rang and the entire neighborhood came inside. They swiftly made their way into the backyard and were wowed by the lights strung over the pool. Everyone immediately asked if there was any alcohol they could drink. He nodded and got two cases from the fridge, he brought them out and yelled, "Who wants to have a good time!" They all screamed and began dancing. The party was getting to be very great; everyone reacted greatly to the news of his moving plans. Everyone was drunk and ready to party. He was intoxicated, so he looked around and wondered where his neighbor was. He hopped the fence separating the houses and put his face up to the young mans window. He could not see anything, he decided he would go inside and fined him. He entered the home and noticed tons of family pictures. His face lit up when he recognized the little girl he saw at the store. He smiled and walked down the hall while he held a picture of them together at the park. He came to a stop when he reached a pink door, he automatically knew that it was the little girls room. He crept the door open and peeked inside. There was no little girl there, just candles lit on the dresser. It was strange, the candles were melted into the surface of the dresser. He walked around the room and noticed tons of pictures of the girl smiling and swinging on monkey bars and playing. He knew the man was not in here so he traveled further down the hallway. He met with a door that led to the basement; it was identical to his basement door. He opened the wooden door and set on his way down the stairs. He turned his head and he saw the man staring directly at him, he was knelt down holding the little girl. He was licking her eyes. The man turned his head and asked Roger a question, "Did you not get the news?" Roger frantically shook his head. The man said, "She told you we could not make it this time." Roger thought back to what the fairy girl said in his dream, "Sorry, can’t make it this time." His eyes widened at the man sitting on the floor petting a young girl and kissing her forehead. The man looked up from his sister and said, "You won't make it this time either. In Des Moines, a 24-year-old man went missing on Maple road. There was no evidence except for his back neighbor had also gone missing that same evening. Both homes were searched and a great discovery occurred. The little girl that had gone missing that past year was found dead in the same home. She had been dead for at least four months. The man that had lived in the house was in no way related to the girl. The girl was found naked with two fairy wings sewn into her back. The man who had allegedly done this torture to the girl went by the name of "Cole Evans". He was a young novelist that previously lived in California. The case has went into the trash due to the evidence running cold. Category:Beings Category:Places Category:Disappearances Category:Monsters